In recent years, a test apparatus using a micro-fluidic structure has been technically developed to diagnose specific diseases or determine whether or not a specific component is present, using a biomaterial such as a small quantity of blood or urine.
Such a test apparatus typically includes a chamber which may receive a biomaterial or reagent in the form of fluid, a channel in which a fluid may flow, and a valve which regulates the flow of a fluid. An apparatus manufactured to be capable of testing a biomaterial on a small disc is referred to as a bio disc. In particular, an apparatus manufactured to be capable of treating and operating a fluid on one chip in several steps is referred to as a lab-on-a-disc.
Most reagents/specimens to test a biomaterial are cold-stored for activity retention and stability thereof. Therefore, the reagents/specimens are typically used after being left at room temperature prior to testing. Since the temperature of the specimen is a major factor affecting an antigen-antibody reaction, a substrate reaction, an enzyme reaction, etc., it is important to perform an immunity analysis test or a clinical chemistry test at a constant temperature in order to obtain reproducible results.